Harvest Moon Chat Room Indonesia
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: Bagaimana kalau tokoh-tokoh Harvest Moon MFoMT kesukaan kita ada dalam sebuah chat room? Ide dari fic Icefire149,, Just read & don't forget to review, nya! Chapter 8 is up! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Claire : Yeah!! Fic baru lagi!!

Gray : Mana Baby-Chan?? Biasanya dia yang mulai,,-nolah-noleh cari Baby-Chan-

Claire : Dia ditahan ama kakaknya,, Disuruh bantu-bantu bikin kotak,,

Gray : Kotak?? Buat apa??

Claire : Kotak souvenir, coz kakaknya Baby-Chan yang satunya mau nikah,,

Gray : Pasti dia gag bisa kabur dari kakaknya..

Claire : Iya, dya sampe dikurung di kamar.. Okai!! Kita mulai aja fic ini!!

Gray : Fic ini terinspirasi fic buatan Icefire149, author favoritnya Baby-Chan,, Fic ini berupa percakapan para tokoh Harvest Moon melalui chat room,,

Claire : Baby-Chan doesn't own Harvest Moon, NATSUME does.

_

* * *

Keterangan Screen Name :_

StrawberrySweetFarmer : Claire

HyperCuteAnn : Ann

PinkPrincess : Popuri

**..xXx..**

StrawberrySweetFarmer : _**signed on at 2:25pm**_

HyperCuteAnn : _**signed on at 2:25pm**_

StrawberrySweetFarmer : hai Ann

HyperCuteAnn : hai Claire

HyperCuteAnn : lg ngap??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : ga ada.. bosen ni.. km??

HyperCuteAnn : lg istirahat aja =)

PinkPrincess : _**signed on at 2:28pm**_

PinkPrincess : haaiii semuanyaaa!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : hai Popuri

HyperCuteAnn : hai =D

PinkPrincess : Claire, Popuri dengar km bli t4 tidur bsar ya??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : yup,, kok tau??

PinkPrincess : Zack yg bilang,, brusan ktemu dy ;D

HyperCuteAnn : t4 tidur bsar??

HyperCuteAnn : Claire, qt adain pesta piyama yuk??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : ide bagus,, ajak Mary, Karen , n Elli jg

PinkPrincess : ok!! biar Popuri yg ajak mreka!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : thanks Pop,, jam 7 malam ya

PinkPrincess : btw km msi punya biskuit coklat, Ann??

HyperCuteAnn : yup,,

HyperCuteAnn : td pagi aq bru bwt, mau q bwkan??

PinkPrincess : mau!! Popuri paling suka biskuit bwtn Ann!!

PinkPrincess : sampai nnti smuanyaaa!!

PinkPrincess : _**signed off at 2:51 pm**_

HyperCuteAnn : mau q ajak kakakq??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : hah?!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : sejak kpn Gray jd cewe??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : bknkah pesta piyama ini hanya utk cewe??

HyperCuteAnn : dy msi cowo kok,, ga brubah

HyperCuteAnn : q pikir km maw tidur dtemani dy =p

StrawberrySweetFarmer : bwt apa?? lgpula aq ga ada prasaan khusus ke Gray

HyperCuteAnn : km bohong..

StrawberrySweetFarmer : uda ya,, aq siap2 dulu,, sampai nnti

HyperCuteAnn : huh!! km kabur!!

HyperCuteAnn : akan q bwt km ngaku nnti malam TwT

StrawberrySweetFarmer : coba aja klo bisa =p

StrawberrySweetFarmer : _**signed off at 3:05pm**_

HyperCuteAnn : _**signed off at 3:05pm**_

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : Chapter pertama SELESAI!! -muncul tiba-tiba-

Claire : Ya ampun Baby-Chan!! Ngagetin aja cii!! -mukul kepala Baby-Chan-

Gray : Bukannya kamu di'tawan' buat bikin kotak??

Baby-Chan : ARGH!! Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu!! Aku sampe mimpi buruk tenggelam di lautan penuh kotak..

Claire : Mimpi yang aneh.. N gag jelas..

Gray : Ditunggu reviewnya, pembaca,, Flame yang didapat akan dipake buat bikin jagung panggang, yummie!!

Baby-Chan : Chapter 2 akan datang!!


	2. Chapter 2

Baby-Chan : Yay!! Chapter kedua dalam 1 hari!! Ini fic bersambungku yang pertama!!

Claire : Kok baru sadar cii?? Dasar lemot..

Baby-Chan : Walo lemot tapi tetep eksis ya,, Weekkk!!

Claire : Terserahlah.. -capek nanggepin ga penting-

Baby-Chan : Let's the story begin!!

Claire : Baby-Chan doesn't own Harvest Moon, NATSUME does.

_

* * *

Keterangan Screen Name :_

Claire : StrawberrySweetFarmer

Gray : GrayTheBlacksmith

Ann : HyperCuteAnn

Cliff : I'mAShyGuy

**..xXx..**

StrawberrySweetFarmer : _**signed on at 3:15pm**_

HyperCuteAnn : _**signed on at 3:15pm**_

I'mAShyGuy : _**signed on at 3:15pm**_

GrayTheBlacksmith : _**signed on at 3:15pm**_

HyperCuteAnn : halo semua XD

GrayTheBlacksmith : hai

I'mAShyGuy : hai Ann =)

StrawberrySweetFarmer : ...

HyperCuteAnn : Claire?? masi hidup??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : aq benci km Ann =(

HyperCuteAnn : aq jg sayang km Claire =D

I'mAShyGuy : da apa?? kok Claire cemberut

HyperCuteAnn : aq tahu rahasia Claire ;)

HyperCuteAnn : dr _truth or dare_ waktu pesta piyama td malam

StrawberrySweetFarmer : lbi baik pili _truth_ drpd pili _dare_-mu T_T

HyperCuteAnn : aq kan hanya menyuruhmu kliling kota dgn bikini =3

GrayTheBlacksmith : km gila menyuruh Claire sperti itu, Ann..

StrawberrySweetFarmer : benar!! hanya org gila yg pakai bikini malam2!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : apalg killing kota!!

HyperCuteAnn : kakak tega.. masa lebi membela Claire drpd adik sendiri.. T.T

I'mAShyGuy : aq mrasakan ssuatu =)

StrawberrySweetFarmer : apa??

HyperCuteAnn : aq jg mrasakannya, cliff X)

HyperCuteAnn : Gray mmg ada ssuatu pada Claire

StrawberrySweetFarmer : apa c?!?!

GrayTheBlacksmith : lupakan saja,, tdk penting

GrayTheBlacksmith : btw apa rahasia Claire??

I'mAShyGuy : dy mngalihkan pembicaraan

HyperCuteAnn : yeah..

GrayTheBlacksmith : aq tdk mngalihkan pembicaraan!!

I'mAShyGuy : terserah deh..

I'mAShyGuy : lalu apa rahasianya Claire??

HyperCuteAnn : sebenarnya..

StrawberrySweetFarmer : Ann!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : jangan katakan apapun!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : _**signed off at 3:40pm**_

GrayTheBlacksmith : dy pergi

GrayTheBlacksmith : lanjutkan, Ann

I'mAShyGuy : cpt beri tahu kami

HyperCuteAnn : Claire itu menyukai..

HyperCuteAnn : OMG!! Claire datang!! dy akan membunuhq!!

HyperCuteAnn : TOLOONG!!

HyperCuteAnn : _**signed off at 3:45pm**_

I'mAShyGuy : siapa yg disukai Claire ya??

I'mAShyGuy : km pasti penasaran Gray XD

GrayTheBlacksmith : hah?? knp??

I'mAShyGuy : krn km suka Claire!!

GrayTheBlacksmith : ….

GrayTheBlacksmith : lebi baik qt hentikan Claire sbelum dy hancurkan penginapan

I'mAShyGuy : huh.. baiklah

I'mAShyGuy : km hrs cerita stlh ini, Gray

GrayTheBlacksmith : _**signed off at 3:49pm**_

I'mAShyGuy : _**signed off at 3:50pm**_

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : SELESAI!! Mwahahaha!!

Gray : Kenapa tu Baby-Chan??

Claire : Kayaknya ci dya stress ngliat IPnya.. Banyak dapet C..

Gray : Ooohhh.. Pantes aja dya jadi gila gitu..

Baby-Chan : Gimana gag stress kalo mata kuliah yang 3 sks dapet C!! Bikin nilai-nilaiku yang A jadi amblas!! Huwee!! -nangis di pojok kamar-

Claire : Cup.. Cup.. Kubeliin es krim dec.. -nenangin-

Gray : Jangan lupa review yaa,, Biarin aja author stress itu.. -pergi ninggalin Claire n Baby-Chan-


	3. Chapter 3

Baby-Chan : Chapter 3!! Yaayyy!!

Claire : Kenapa lama sekali membuatnya??

Baby-Chan : Aku dikurung lagi buat bikin kotak.. Hik..

Gray : Let's the story begin,, -nyuekin Baby-Chan-

Claire : Baby-Chan doesn't own Harvest Moon, NATSUME does. She only own the boxes ^_^'

_

* * *

Keterangan Screen Name :_

Gray : GrayTheBlacksmith

Ann : HyperCuteAnn

Cliff : I'mAShyGuy

Karen : QueenOfBeauty

**..xXx..**

HyperCuteAnn : _**signed on at 1:14pm**_

GrayTheBlacksmith : _**signed on at 1:14pm**_

I'mAShyGuy : _**signed on at 1:15pm**_

HyperCuteAnn : hai Kak,, hai Cliff

GrayTheBlacksmith : hai

I'mAShyGuy : hai Ann

I'mAShyGuy : bgmn keadaanmu??

HyperCuteAnn : lebi baik dr kemarin

HyperCuteAnn : tenagaq habis gr2 Claire mengejarq sperti org gila ='(

I'mAShyGuy : untung aja Claire ga ngehancurin penginapan ^^'

GrayTheBlacksmith : salahmu sendiri mbuat Claire marah

HyperCuteAnn : T.T

HyperCuteAnn : tp Kakak jg penasaran ingin tahu rahasia Claire kan??

GrayTheBlacksmith : ga,, sama skali

I'mAShyGuy : bohong!!

I'mAShyGuy : kmarin km mnyuruhq utk tanya Ann ttg rahasia Claire

I'mAShyGuy : jgn blg klo km lupa

GrayTheBlacksmith : hei!! jgn blg aq yg tanya!!

HyperCuteAnn : tu kan,,

HyperCuteAnn : aq tahu klo Kakak suka Claire

GrayTheBlacksmith : aq ga mnyukainya!!

HyperCuteAnn : jgn mngelak..

I'mAShyGuy : itu kenyataan, Gray

I'mAShyGuy : km mmg menyukainya

GrayTheBlacksmith : grrr!!

QueenOfBeauty : _**signed on at 1:35pm**_

QueenOfBeauty : hai smua ^,^

HyperCuteAnn : hai Karen =)

I'mAShyGuy : hai

GrayTheBlacksmith : …

QueenOfBeauty : sprtinya aq mlewatkan ssuatu yg penting

I'mAShyGuy : instingmu benar

QueenOfBeauty : insting?? mmgnya aq binatang!!

QueenOfBeauty : itu namanya naluri wanita

QueenOfBeauty : ceritakan pdq

I'mAShyGuy : ceritakan pdnya, Ann

GrayTheBlacksmith : jangan!!

HyperCuteAnn : 3.. 2..

QueenOfBeauty : cepat!!

QueenOfBeauty : jgn bertele2!!

HyperCuteAnn : sabar buu.. T.T

HyperCuteAnn : jd males crita..

QueenOfBeauty : sori.. critain dong.. pliz..

GrayTheBlacksmith : q blg jangan!!

HyperCuteAnn : Gray SUKA Claire!! XD

GrayTheBlacksmith : hei!! aq bilang aq ga mnyukainya!!

QueenOfBeauty : perkiraanq benar!!

QueenOfBeauty : klian berdua mmg saling mnyukai!!

GrayTheBlacksmith : APA?!

I'mAShyGuy : SERIUS??

HyperCuteAnn : Karen!!

QueenOfBeauty : ups.. O.o

HyperCuteAnn : Claire akan mmbunuhmu..

QueenOfBeauty : aq hrus sembunyi sbelum Claire mnemukanq!!

QueenOfBeauty : bye smua!!

QueenOfBeauty : _**signed off at 1:50pm**_

I'mAShyGuy : Karen sperti badai..

HyperCuteAnn : yeah.. datang ga diundang, pulang ga diantar..

GrayTheBlacksmith : Ann..

HyperCuteAnn : apa, Kak??

I'mAShyGuy : benar yg Karen katakan??

GrayTheBlacksmith : hei!! knp km yg bertanya?!

I'mAShyGuy : sori.. penasaran ni..

HyperCuteAnn : …

GrayTheBlacksmith : jwb, Ann

HyperCuteAnn : Ayah memanggil

HyperCuteAnn : aq hrus pergi, bye ;D

HyperCuteAnn : _**signed off at 2:06pm**_

GrayTheBlacksmith : dy kabur..

I'mAShyGuy : yeah, dy kabur..

I'mAShyGuy : jd??

GrayTheBlacksmith : apanya??

I'mAShyGuy : km benar2 suka Claire??

GrayTheBlacksmith : …

GrayTheBlacksmith : _**signed off at 2: 08pm**_

I'mAShyGuy : knp smuanya kabur?!

I'mAShyGuy : susah skali utk ju2r..

I'mAShyGuy : _**signed off at 2:09pm**_

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : SELESAI!! Kotak-kotak itu juga sudah jadi semua!! BEBAS!!

Claire : Kenapa aku ga muncul??

Baby-Chan : Karena kamu tepar setelah membabi buta mengejar Ann

Claire : -mukul Baby-Chan- Itu kan kamu yang tulis!!

Baby-Chan : Adaw.. Sori.. Btw nantikan tokoh-tokoh lainnya di chapter selanjutnya, nya!!

Gray : Jangan lupa review supaya Baby-Chan ga tambah gila, nyam.. - makan es krim-

Baby-Chan : Akh!! Es krimku!!


	4. Chapter 4

Baby-Chan : Chapter 4!! Nya!!

Claire : Sebelumnya, kita akan menanggapi review dari **The Owl**,,

Baby-Chan : Makasih banyak sudah review, ide anda sangat BERLIAN!! Huekk!!-ditinju Claire-

Claire : Yang bener itu BRILIAN!! Dasar dudul!!

Baby-Chan : Ehm, ide The Owl sangat BRILIAN!! Akan saya pakai di fic ini. Ditunggu saja penampilan Mbah Surip di sini. Nyaaa!!-dipukul Claire sampe pingsan berdarah-darah-

Claire : Maaf, Baby-Chan harus tidur dulu. Mari kita mulai ceritanya!! Harvest Moon bukan punya Baby-Chan.

_

* * *

Keterangan Screen Name :_

Claire : StrawberrySweetFarmer

Gray : GrayTheBlacksmith

Ann : HyperCuteAnn

Cliff : I'mAShyGuy

**..xXx..**

StrawberrySweetFarmer : _**signed on at 8:00pm**_

HyperCuteAnn : _**signed on at 8:00pm**_

I'mAShyGuy : _**signed on at 8:00pm**_

StrawberrySweetFarmer : Ann..

HyperCuteAnn : apa, Claire??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : knp km ksi tau Gray aq suka pdnya?!

HyperCuteAnn : O.o

HyperCuteAnn : bkn aq..

StrawberrySweetFarmer : pmbohong!!

I'mAShyGuy : bkn Ann

I'mAShyGuy : tp Karen

StrawberrySweetFarmer : APA?!

I'mAShyGuy : Karen yg blg waktu chat td siang

StrawberrySweetFarmer : pantas aja dy gag kliatan!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : dy kabur drq!!

I'mAShyGuy : sabar, Claire..

HyperCuteAnn : bgmn km tau Gray tau km suka dy??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : dy dtg ke rmhq brusan

StrawberrySweetFarmer : dy tanya prasaanq pdnya

HyperCuteAnn : lalu??

I'mAShyGuy : apa yg terjd??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : …

HyperCuteAnn : Claire??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : …

I'mAShyGuy : Gray pasti nembak km

StrawberrySweetFarmer : kok bsa tau??

HyperCuteAnn : trbaca dr sikapmu

HyperCuteAnn : km tu gampang ditebak ;)

I'mAShyGuy : lalu apa jwbnmu??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : …

HyperCuteAnn : pasti km jwb 'ya'

HyperCuteAnn : tdk mungkin tdk ^O^

GrayTheBlacksmith : _**signed on at 8:17pm**_

GrayTheBlacksmith : hai

HyperCuteAnn : slamat ya uda jadian XD

I'mAShyGuy : jgn lupa pajak jadiannya

GrayTheBlacksmith : kok bsa tau??

HyperCuteAnn : reaksinya sama kyk Claire ;3

I'mAShyGuy : mreka mmg sehati

StrawberrySweetFarmer : …

GrayTheBlacksmith : km cerita ke mreka??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : ga

StrawberrySweetFarmer : mreka nebak sndiri

GrayTheBlacksmith : klian mmg mnyebalkn T_T

HyperCuteAnn : Kakak malu2 nic

I'mAShyGuy : km ga keren banget, Gray

StrawberrySweetFarmer : Cliff, jgn jelek2n Gray

I'mAShyGuy : O.o

I'mAShyGuy : ada yg marah..

I'mAShyGuy : waktu q goda Gray..

HyperCuteAnn : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HyperCuteAnn : mmgnya Mat*a band??

GrayTheBlacksmith : ggrrr!!

GrayTheBlacksmith : _**signed off at 8:26pm**_

HyperCuteAnn : dy pergi kmn ya??

I'mAShyGuy : entah

StrawberrySweetFarmer : 5.. 4..

HyperCuteAnn : apa yg km hitung, Claire??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : Gray akan mmburumu, Cliff

StrawberrySweetFarmer : siapkan dirimu ;)

I'mAShyGuy : ga mungkin =3

StrawberrySweetFarmer : 3.. 2.. 1..

I'mAShyGuy : OMG!! Gray mdobrak pintu kmarq!!

I'mAShyGuy : _**signed off at 8:28pm**_

HyperCuteAnn : aq hrus mnyelamatkn Cliff!!

HyperCuteAnn : _**signed off at 8:29pm**_

StrawberrySweetFarmer : tu c bkin Gray marah..

StrawberrySweetFarmer : sendirian dec..

GrayTheBlacksmith : _**signed on at 8:31pm**_

StrawberrySweetFarmer : slmat dtg kmbali, Gray

GrayTheBlacksmith : yeah

StrawberrySweetFarmer : apa yg km lakukan pd Cliff??

GrayTheBlacksmith : menggantungnya pake tali dari balkon kmar

StrawberrySweetFarmer : km bercanda

StrawberrySweetFarmer : km ga sesadis itu

GrayTheBlacksmith : knp km bsa tau??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : aq kan pacarmu ;)

StrawberrySweetFarmer : jd Cliff km apain??

GrayTheBlacksmith : q kunci dy di kmar brsama Ann

StrawberrySweetFarmer : serius?? akan trjd ssuatu =3

GrayTheBlacksmith : kok bsa??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : duh!! *mukul kepala*

StrawberrySweetFarmer : mreka tu pacaran!!

GrayTheBlacksmith : sejak kpn?!

GrayTheBlacksmith : knp km ga blg??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : uda lama

StrawberrySweetFarmer : q pkir km uda tau

GrayTheBlacksmith : aq hrus ngluarin Ann sblm trjd apa2!!

GrayTheBlacksmith : _**signed off at 8:36pm**_

StrawberrySweetFarmer : hanya Ann??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : trnyata dy sister complex..

StrawberrySweetFarmer : _**signed off at 8:37pm**_

**..xXx..**

Claire : Selesai!!

Gray : Mana Baby-Chan??

Claire : Dia lagi tidur dengan pulasnya-evil smile-

Gray : Oh, begitu. Review ya, pembaca.

Claire : Kami menerima dengan senang hati ide-ide yang diberikan.


	5. Chapter 5

Baby-Chan : Aloha!! Chapter 5!!

Claire : Hallo, reader!!

Baby-Chan : Claire, kamu tega banget sih kemarin.. Mukul aku sampai pingsan.. Hik..-nangis bombay-

Claire : Habisnya kamu makin error sih.. Pakai mau nampilin Mbah Surip segala..

Baby-Chan : -cuekin Claire- Mari kita mulai ceritanya!!

Claire : Dengarin omonganku!!

Baby-Chan : Harvest Moon bukan punyaku. Hik.. ADAW!!-dipukul Claire karena cuekin dia-

_Keterangan Screen Name :_

Popuri : PinkPrincess

Kai : I'mSoCharming

Mary : BookIsMyWorld

Rick : ChickenLover

Claire : StrawberrySweetFarmer

Won : MyNameIsWon

**..xXx..**

I'mSoCharming : _**signed on at 4:21pm**_

PinkPrincess : _**signed on at 4:21pm**_

I'mSoCharming : hai Pop

PinkPrincess : halooo Kaaiii!!

PinkPrincess : aq kangen..

BookIsMyWorld : _**signed on at 4:23pm**_

BookIsMyWorld : hai smuanya =)

PinkPrincess : hai Mary

I'mSoCharming : hai =D

I'mSoCharming : bgmn kbrmu, Mary??

BookIsMyWorld : baik2 aja, km??

I'mSoCharming : baik jg ;)

PinkPrincess : Kai!! knp km ngobrol trus ma Mary?!

PinkPrincess : km kan PACARQ!!

I'mSoCharming : aq pacarmu?? qt hanya tman Pop..

I'mSoCharming : ga lebi..

PinkPrincess : KAI JAHAT!! HUWEE!!

PinkPrincess : _**signed off at 4:28pm**_

BookIsMyWorld : Kai, km hrus minta maaf pd Popuri

I'mSoCharming : baiklah..

I'mSoCharming : pmintaanmu akan q lakuin smua, sayangq

BookIsMyWorld : Kai.. uda q blg jgn panggil aq spt itu..

I'mSoCharming : knp?? aq kan pacarmu..

BookIsMyWorld : …

BookIsMyWorld : aq malu, Kai..

I'mSoCharming : km mmg manis skali, Mary

BookIsMyWorld : O///O

ChickenLover : _**signed on at 4:31pm**_

I'mSoCharming : cih, pengganggu dtg..

ChickenLover : KAI!!

ChickenLover : brani2nya km mbuat Popuri nangis!!

BookIsMyWorld : Rick.. jgn marah2..

I'mSoCharming : biarin aja dy, Mary

ChickenLover : apa yg km lakukan pdnya?!

I'mSoCharming : aq hanya blg klo dy hanya tmanq

I'mSoCharming : krn pacarq hanya Mary seorg

ChickenLover : km mmg brengsek, Kai!!

BookIsMyWorld : maaf, Rick..

ChickenLover : _**signed off at 4:36pm**_

I'mSoCharming : fyuh, badai sudah berlalu..

BookIsMyWorld : km ttp hrus minta maaf pd Popuri

BookIsMyWorld : klo ga, aq ga akan mau bicara dgnmu lg

I'mSoCharming : akh?! Mary?!

BookIsMyWorld : _**signed off at 4:38pm**_

**--berikut ini adalah iklan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita--**

MyNameIsWon : _**signed on at 4:38pm**_

MyNameIsWon : ada yg mau apel??

MyNameIsWon : ada SUGDW, HMSGB, AEPFE!!

_(BGM : Cap!! Cip!! Cup!! Kembang kuncup!! Pilih mana yang mau di-Cup!!)_

MyNameIsWon : mau yg mana?? smuanya sgt manis n mnyegarkan

MyNameIsWon : ada jg barang2 lain yg tdk kalah mnakjubkan!!

_(BGM : Siiiiiiing.. Krik.. Krik.. Meooong.. Krompyang.. Tuut..)_

MyNameIsWon : halloooo?? ada org?? syapa tu yg kentut?!

I'mSoCharming : siapa km??

MyNameIsWon : my name is James Bond, call be Bond

_(BGM : Dum!! Du!! Du!! Dum!!-anggap saja ost-nya movie James Bond-)_

I'mSoCharming : =_='

MyNameIsWon : aq Won, aq pnjual killing yg mjual barang2 langka n mnarik

MyNameIsWon : anda mau apa?? smuanya ada dsini!!

I'mSoCharming : eh, lotion pmutih kulit ada ga??

MyNameIsWon : tentu aja ada!!

MyNameIsWon : aq punya lotion yg dpt memutihkn kulit skaligus mlembutkan kulit kasar krn lotion ini 1/4nya adlh susu murni, D*ve!!

MyNameIsWon : mau?? mau?? mau?? hanya di T*i

_(BGM : Allright, class. Repeat after me. Ini Budi. Budi bermain bola. Budi, tetaplah bermain bola.)_

I'mSoCharming : woow, aq bli 1 dlu bole??

I'mSoCharming : klo co2k ntar aq bli lg

MyNameIsWon : sayang skali, barang ini hrus dibeli dlm partai bsar

_(BGM : Pro Rakyat!! Lanjutkan!! Lebih Cepat Lebih Baik!!)_

MyNameIsWon : anda krg bruntung

MyNameIsWon : silakan coba dilain ksempatan

MyNameIsWon : _**signed off at 4:50pm**_

I'mSoCharming : hah, partai bsar??

I'mSoCharming : aq kan ga ikut pmilian presiden =(

**--iklan selesai dan cerita akan dilanjutkan--**

StrawberrySweetFarmer : _**signed on at 4:50pm**_

StrawberrySweetFarmer : hai, Kai

I'mSoCharming : hai, Claire

I'mSoCharming : da apa??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : aq mndengar tangisan Pop

StrawberrySweetFarmer : ada hbungannya dgnmu??

I'mSoCharming : km bnar T.T

StrawberrySweetFarmer : km blg km pacaran ma Mary??

I'mSoCharming : blm, aq hanya blg dy hanya tman bagiq

StrawberrySweetFarmer : lebi baik km sgera mnjelaskan pdnya

I'mSoCharming : yeah..

I'mSoCharming : lusa aq akan dtg ke kota Mineral

I'mSoCharming : aq akan lgsg mnemui Pop

StrawberrySweetFarmer : jgn lupa oleh2 ya ;D

I'mSoCharming : uda q bliin kok

I'mSoCharming : btw bgmn hbunganmu dgn Gray??

I'mSoCharming : uda jadian??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : hehehee ;3

I'mSoCharming : wah, selamat, Claire

I'mSoCharming : nnti rayakan di kedaiq ya

StrawberrySweetFarmer : boleh, ntar q blg Gray

I'mSoCharming : ok, c u later

I'mSoCharming : sampaikan pd Mary aq kangen dy ;)

I'mSoCharming : _**signed off at 5:14pm**_

StrawberrySweetFarmer : knp ga blg sndiri?!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : mmgnya aq tukang pos?!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : _**signed off at 5:15pm**_

**..xXx..**

Claire : SELESAI!! Baby-Chan, kok ga ada tanggapan??

Baby-Chan : Aku siapa?? Kenapa aku ada di sini?? Kamu siapa??

Claire : OH MY GOD!! Dia amnesia!!

Baby-Chan : Amnesia?? Apa itu makanan??

Claire : TIDAAAKK!! DIA JADI GILA!! INI SALAHKU!!-nangis lebay-

Baby-Chan : MWAHAHAHAHA!! Claire kena tipu!! Ga mungkin dong aku amnesia gara-gara kamu pukul.. Aneh-aneh saja.. ADAW!!-dipukul lagi sama Claire--pingsan-

Claire : Jangan lupa review ya, reader!! Sampai jumpa di chapter 6!!-pergi-

Baby-Chan : Toloong..-pingsan lagi-

**Note for The Lonely Owl (maap saia salah tulis.. lagi konslet..) :**

Fic pesanan anda sedang dalam proses, masih dalam proses pengetikan (halah??). Saia sudah menuangkannya dalam lappie saia tersayang.. Ditunggu saja;)

Terima kasih telah meralat, maafkan kebegoan saia..-mukulin kepala ke dinding-


	6. Chapter 6

Baby-Chan : Buu!! Buu!! Baby-Chan kembali!!

Claire : Kami datang dengan chapter 6!! Btw ramai ga acara kakakmu??

Baby-Chan : Sampe muntah darah aku melihat orang-orang kayak ngantri sembako!! And high heels are killing me!!

Claire : Kayaknya kamu sudah 'normal' lagi.. Baguslah..

Baby-Chan : Maksudmu?? Ya sudahlah.. Let's begin the story!!

Claire : Harvest Moon bukan punya Baby-Chan. Kasihan..

Baby-Chan : Eri-chan, aku memakai reviewmu untuk iklan di chapter ini XD

_Keterangan Screen Name :_

Elli : LetMeHealYou

Trent : MadDoctor

Claire : StrawberrySweetFarmer

Ann : HyperCuteAnn

Popuri : PinkPrincess

Rick : ChickenLover

**..xXx..**

MadDoctor : _**signed on at 2:00pm**_

LetMeHealYou : _**signed on at 2:00pm**_

HyperCuteAnn : _**signed on at 2:00pm**_

StrawberrySweetFarmer : _**signed on at 2:00pm**_

HyperCuteAnn : Dok, ktnya Pop sakit

HyperCuteAnn : bnarkah??

MadDoctor : ya

MadDoctor : kmarin dy pingsan n dibw ke klinik

StrawberrySweetFarmer : bgmn keadaan Pop??

LetMeHealYou : dia lemah n pucat..

LetMeHealYou : dy tdk mau makan sdikitpun..

MadDoctor : kondisi psikisnya yg trguncang mbuat bdnnya smakin lemah

HyperCuteAnn : dy sgt shock krn Kai mnolaknya..

StrawberrySweetFarmer : yeah.. dy slalu mnganggap dirinya pacar Kai..

MadDoctor : cinta mmg penyakit yg susah dsembuhkn

PinkPrincess : _**signed on at 2:08pm**_

PinkPrincess : hai smua..

StrawberrySweetFarmer : hai

HyperCuteAnn : hai, Pop

HyperCuteAnn : bgmn keadaanmu??

PinkPrincess : sangat buruk..

PinkPrincess : q hanya bsa mnangis..

HyperCuteAnn : oh ya!! akan q nyanyikan sbuah lagu utk mnghiburmu

HyperCuteAnn : hancur.. hancur hatiq.. hancur.. hancur hatiq..

PinkPrincess : O.o

PinkPrincess : Ann tega..

PinkPrincess : hik.. hik.. hik..

StrawberrySweetFarmer : hentikan, Ann!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : km mbuat Popuri smakin sedih!!

HyperCuteAnn : aq hanya brcanda..

HyperCuteAnn : q pkir itu bsa mmbuatnya tertawa..

StrawberrySweetFarmer : jgn bercanda di saat sperti ini =_=

HyperCuteAnn : maaf, Pop..

PinkPrincess : hik.. hik.. hik..

LetMeHealYou : Popuri, mnangis hanya akan mbuat dirimu makin lemah

LetMeHealYou : km hrus makan stelah ini

StrawberrySweetFarmer : aq akan mbantumu, Elli

StrawberrySweetFarmer : aq jg ingin mnjengukmu, Pop

HyperCuteAnn : aq ikut!! aq ikut!!

LetMeHealYou : trima kasih, Claire, Ann

LetMeHealYou : q tunggu klian di klinik

StrawberrySweetFarmer : aq jmpt km ya, Ann

HyperCuteAnn : ok ;)

HyperCuteAnn : tunggu kami, Pop

LetMeHealYou : _**signed off at 2:32pm**_

StrawberrySweetFarmer : _**signed off at 2:32pm**_

HyperCuteAnn : _**signed off at 2:32pm**_

**--berikut ini adalah iklan paling ga jelas yang perna saia lihat--**

PriestOfLove : _**signed on at 2:32pm**_

PriestOfLove : apa anda punya msalah dgn kekasih anda??

PriestOfLove : atau anda blum mnemukn psangan hidup anda

_(BGM : Asmara.. Begitu panggilannya.. Asmara .. Kadang suka kadang duka.. Asmara.. Bisa membuat semua orang tergila-gila..)_

PriestOfLove : ee.. trus..

PriestOfLove : aha!! *ting*

PriestOfLove : saya, Pendeta Cinta, akan mbantu anda mnyelesaikn sgala pmasalahan cinta anda

PriestOfLove : ketik saja REG (spasi) LOVE (spasi) NAMA ANDA (spasi) NAMA PASANGAN ANDA

PriestOfLove : lalu.. kirim ke.. kmana ya??

_(BGM : Lupa.. Lupa.. Lupa.. Lupa.. Lupa lagi syairnya..)_

PriestOfLove : aha!! *ting**ting*

PriestOfLove : kirim ke 9090, tarifnya hanya 2000 per sms

PriestOfLove : sms yang anda terima, langsung dari hp saya loh ;D

PinkPrincess : Pak Carter..

PinkPrincess : aq ga butuh sms dr anda lg..

PinkPrincess : kmarin aq uda mbatalkan registrasi..

PriestOfLove : sayang skali, pdhl saya bru saja mdptkn tips baru yg ok punya..

PriestOfLove : tp saya mnunggumu utk registrasi lg

PinkPrincess : …

PriestOfLove : saya yakin km akan mnemukn cinta yg bru =)

PriestOfLove : _**signed off at 2:44pm**_

**--iklan paling ga jelas (akhirnya) selesai--**

PinkPrincess : smuanya pergi..

MadDoctor : tdk

MadDoctor : masi ada aq

PinkPrincess : Dok??

PinkPrincess : sjak kpn km ada dsini??

MadDoctor : sbelum km

PinkPrincess : oh..

PinkPrincess : Dok, maaf ya..

MadDoctor : maaf utk apa??

MadDoctor : km tdk mlakukan ksalahan apapun

PinkPrincess : maaf krn aq tlah mrepotkanmu..

PinkPrincess : aq ini mmg lemah..

Popuri : krn ditolak Kai aq sampai sakit sperti ini..

MadDoctor : …

MadDoctor : Popuri..

PinkPrincess : ya??

MadDoctor : sbg dokter aq hanya bs mngobati tubuhmu

MadDoctor : tp sbg lelaki aq ingin mngobati hatimu agar tdk lg terluka

MadDoctor : _**signed off at 3:00pm**_

PinkPrincess : Trent..

PinkPrincess : aku sngat snang mndengar kata2mu..

PinkPrincess : trima kasih..

ChickenLover : _**signed on at 3:02pm**_

ChickenLover : Popuri!!

ChickenLover : bgmn keadaanmu??

ChickenLover : q dngr km blum mau makan sama skali..

PinkPrincess : uda mbaik kok, Kak =)

PinkPrincess : aq akan makan stlh ini

ChickenLover : syukurlah..

ChickenLover : tapi Kai mmg brengsek tlah mbuatmu mnangis!!

PinkPrincess : sdhlah, Kak

PinkPrincess : aq uda ga apa2 =)

ChickenLover : km bnr2 ga apa2??

ChickenLover : Kakak kawatir..

PinkPrincess : tnang aja, Kak =)

PinkPrincess : Trent uda mnyembuhkan hatiq ;)

PinkPrincess : aq mau dftr sms Pendeta Cinta dlu ya =D

PinkPrincess : _**signed off at 3:18pm**_

ChickenLover : Trent?? si dokter itu?!

ChickenLover : adik kcilq dicuri lg drq..

ChickenLover : _**signed off at 3:20pm**_

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : HORAY!! SELESAI!!

Claire : Kok rasanya ceritanya buru-buru banget??

Baby-Chan : Egh!! Habisnya aku pengen update secepatnya..

Claire : Tapi ga harus buru-buru kan?? Baru juga kamu sampe kemarin sore..

Baby-Chan : Maaf..

Claire : Jangan diulangi lagi loh, nanti readers ga puas..

Baby-Chan : Iya.. Review ya, readers..

Claire : Oh ya, chapter 7 akan segera muncul loh ;3

_Note for The Owl-san :_

Requestnya diterima, saia sudah ada ide untuk fic RickXKaren. Kalau lagu "Ajari Aku" akan dimasukkan di chapter setelah ini. Saia masih bingung mau memasukkannya di chapter 7 atau 8. Silakan ditunggu ya ^v^

_Note for The Lonely Owl-san :_

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic "Engkau Milikku, Claire". Dan terima kasih untuk ide tentang lomba di Mineral Town, saia sudah dapat ide untuk ceritanya. Mohon maaf fic JackXClaire versi humor belum bisa di-upload karena masih dalam proses revisi (sok kayak penulis beneran nih?!) XP


	7. Chapter 7

Baby-Chan : YUHUUU!! Chapter 7!!-nari-nari ga jelas-

Claire : Di cerita ini ada Jack loh!!

Jack : -muncul tiba-tiba- Aku datang!!

Baby-Chan : Hei!! Claire tuh cuma bilang kalau kamu ada di cerita ini, bukan nyuruh kamu ke sini!!-nendang Jack jauh-jauh-

Jack : -terlempar entah kemana- Aku akan kembali!!

Baby-Chan : Okay!! Mari kita mulai!!

Claire : Baby-Chan doesn't own Harvest Moon, NATSUME does.

Baby-Chan : Di cerita kali ini aku ga sertain keterangan SNnya, tebak sendiri ya?? Hwehehehe!!

**..xXx..**

GreatAndCoolFarmer : _**signed on at 4:11pm**_

StrawberrySweetFarmer : _**signed on at 4:11pm**_

HyperCuteAnn : _**signed on at 4:12pm**_

GreatAndCoolFarmer : my lovely Sist!! my Claire!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : ka2k kangen!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : =_='

StrawberrySweetFarmer : Brot malu2in dec..

StrawberrySweetFarmer : kyk anak kecil aja..

HyperCuteAnn : Jack ga berubah..

HyperCuteAnn : te2p sister complex..

GreatAndCoolFarmer : biarin!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : habisnya Claire jarang main ke t4q di lembah FMN sih..

GreatAndCoolFarmer : aq kan pasti kangen ama adikq satu2nya..

HyperCuteAnn : knp ga km aja yg ke t4 Claire??

HyperCuteAnn : gampang kan??

GreatAndCoolFarmer : susah bgt tau!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : aq kan ga mungkin ninggalin Lumina sndirian..

GreatAndCoolFarmer : dy bakal kangen stengah hidup kalo suaminya yg keren ini pergi..

HyperCuteAnn : km ga mau rugi bgt sih..

StrawberrySweetFarmer : narsisnya Brot tamba parah deh..

GreatAndCoolFarmer : eits!! km salah, Sist!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : ini bkn narsis!! tp mngagumi apa yg uda dberikan Tuhan pd ka2k!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : sama aja..

HyperCuteAnn : narsis + bego = gila

GreatAndCoolFarmer : hei, apa maksudmu?!

HyperCuteAnn : aq heran apa yg ngbuat Lumina suka sama Jack..

HyperCuteAnn : bahkan sampe mau nikah jg..

StrawberrySweetFarmer : kyknya sih pake pelet..

GreatAndCoolFarmer : enak aja!! Lumina tu tpesona pdq dr prtama ktemu tau!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : Brot kbanyakn nntn sinetron nih..

GreatAndCoolFarmer : sinetron is the best!! (,O)v

GreatAndCoolFarmer : eh, bentar ya, dipanggil Lumina nih

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : _**signed on at 4:30pm**_

I'mAShyGuy : _**signed on at 4:30pm**_

I'mAShyGuy : hai smua

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : hai

StrawberrySweetFarmer : Gray, tu kmu??

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : yeah

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : knp??

I'mAShyGuy : SNmu beda dr sbelumnya

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : hah??

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : APA?! SIAPA YG UBAH SNQ?!

HyperCuteAnn : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : uda trjwb tuh

StrawberrySweetFarmer : Ann yg ubah SNmu

I'mAShyGuy : kok km bsa ubah SN Gray??

I'mAShyGuy : km kasi tau Ann passwordmu, Gray??

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : aq ga pernah kasi tau dy!!

HyperCuteAnn : hei, aq kan adikmu

HyperCuteAnn : aq tau pmikiranmu XD

I'mAShyGuy : mmg apa passwordnya Gray??

I'mAShyGuy : apa itu "CLAIRE"??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : hah?? masa sih??

HyperCuteAnn : PING PONG!!

HyperCuteAnn : ANDA BENAR!!

HyperCuteAnn : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

I'mAShyGuy : km mmg cowo yg sgt simpel, Gray..

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : ggrrr!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : …

HyperCuteAnn : ga kebayang deh malunya mreka bdua TwT

GreatAndCoolFarmer : ka2k kembali, Sist!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : HEI!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : siapa tu yg tulis Claire punya dy?!

HyperCuteAnn : itu ka2kq ;)

GreatAndCoolFarmer : APA?? GRAY!!

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : …

GreatAndCoolFarmer : Claire itu punyaq!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : knp km tulis dy punyamu?!

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : bkn aq yg tulis

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : tapi Ann

I'mAShyGuy : jelas aja Claire punyanya Gray

I'mAShyGuy : mreka kan P.A.C.A.R.A.N

GreatAndCoolFarmer : APAAA?!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : ka2k ga stuju!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : Sist, putusin Gray skarang jg!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : hah?? knp??

GreatAndCoolFarmer : km tu hrusnya pacaran sama cowo yg skeren ka2k!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : bkn ama cowo kayak es batu gitu!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : terserah aq dong mau pacaran sama siapa!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : tu bkn urusan Brot!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : jelas urusan ka2k!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : biar ka2k yg cariin km pacar yg lebi keren drpd Gray

GreatAndCoolFarmer : ada Rock, Gustafa, Marlin, Griffin, Carter, n Skye

GreatAndCoolFarmer : km mau yg mana, Sist??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : aq ga butuh pacar pilian Brot!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : hanya Gray yg aq cintai!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : kalo Brot te2p ga stuju aq pacaran sama Gray, aq akan mbenci Brot slamanya!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : _**signed off at 4:52pm**_

GreatAndCoolFarmer : CCLLLAAAAIIIIIRRRRRREEEEEEE!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : KEMBALI!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : JGN BENCI KA2K!!

HyperCuteAnn : wow, serasa nntn sinetron

I'mAShyGuy : Gray, km pasti senang krn Claire lebi milih km drpd Jack

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : no comment..

GreatAndCoolFarmer : Ann.. apa yg hrs q lakuin spy Claire ga benci aq??

HyperCuteAnn : ummmm..

HyperCuteAnn : kalo Claire uda marah kyk gitu biarin aja dlu

HyperCuteAnn : ntar jg baik lg =)

GreatAndCoolFarmer : aq ga sanggup biarin dy!!

HyperCuteAnn : dasar sister complex..

HyperCuteAnn : _**signed off at 4:58pm**_

GreatAndCoolFarmer : Cliff!! bantu aq!!

I'mAShyGuy : sori.. aq ga bs bantu apa2..

I'mAShyGuy : _**signed off at 5:00pm**_

GreatAndCoolFarmer : GRAY!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : sbg pacarnya km hrs merayunya spy ga benci aq!!

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : bknnya td km ga stuju aq pacaran sama Claire??

GreatAndCoolFarmer : ugh!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : q mohon.. tlg aq..

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : baiklah, tp ada 2 syarat

GreatAndCoolFarmer : apa itu??

GreatAndCoolFarmer : akan q lakukan apa aja spy Claire ga benci aq

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : prtama, km hrus stuju aq pacaran sama Claire n ga akan perna ganggu hbungan kami

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : gmn??

GreatAndCoolFarmer : ugh!! bsa ganti syarat??

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : kalo km ga mau ya uda, aq ga akan bantu km

GreatAndCoolFarmer : baiklah!! aq stuju..

GreatAndCoolFarmer : lalu syarat ke 2??

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : km hrus dtg ke kota mineral brsama Lumina utk mrayakan ultah Claire minggu dpan

GreatAndCoolFarmer : hah??

GreatAndCoolFarmer : knp?? kan stiap tahun aq slalu mngiriminya hadiah

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : Claire pernah cerita kalo yg dy btuhkan bkn hadiah, tapi kehadiranmu

GreatAndCoolFarmer : …

GreatAndCoolFarmer : bnarkah??

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : hanya itu aja syarat drq, slebihnya kputusanmu

Don'tTouchClaireShe'sMine : _**signed off at 5:16pm**_

GreatAndCoolFarmer : trnyata aq ka2k yg bodoh..

GreatAndCoolFarmer : aq ga mngerti perasaan Claire..

GreatAndCoolFarmer : _**signed off at 5:17pm**_

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : YAAYYY!! Chapter 7 selesai!!

Jack : Aku kembali!!-muncul tiba-tiba- Sist!! Kakak kangen!!-meluk Claire-

Claire : Wakh!! Aku masih marah sama kamu tahu!!-mukul Jack berkali-kali-

Jack : Ugh..-pingsan-

Baby-Chan : -mencet tombol di handphone- Halo?? Bisa pesan 1 ambulance?? Ada orang pingsan. Alamatnya..

Claire : -nutup handphone Baby-Chan- Biarin aja Brot pingsan, nanti juga bangun sendiri.

Baby-Chan : Oh, ya sudah. Readers, jangan lupa review ya!!

Claire : Dan beri ide juga untuk author kita yang sudah waras ini X)


	8. Chapter 8

Baby-Chan : Chapter 8!! HORAAAAIIII!!

Claire : Baby-Chan.. Kamu harus minta maaf ke The Owl!!

Baby-Chan : Anoo.. The Owl-san.. Saia minta maaf karena belum bisa memasukkan lagu "Ajari Aku" di chapter ini dan sebelumnya..

Claire : Tapi tenang saja, requestmu akan segera ditampilkan Baby-Chan OwO

Baby-Chan : Benar, karena saia telah menyusun plotnya =3

Jack : -muncul tiba-tiba- Ayo kita mulai ceritanya!!

Baby-Chan : Pergi kau!!-nendang Jack sampai keluar pulau-

Jack : Harvest Moon tetap bukan punyamu, Baby-Chan!!-teriak dari kejauhan-

Claire : Brot!! Kamu mengambil tugasku!!

**..xXx..**

HyperCuteAnn : _**signed on at 7:25pm**_

StrawberrySweetFarmer : _**signed on at 7:25pm**_

ChickenLover : _**signed on at 7:25pm**_

HyperCuteAnn : hai smuanya!!

HyperCuteAnn : aq uda upload foto2 waktu ultah Claire di FB low!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : uda di-tag blum??

HyperCuteAnn : uda dong, Ann gitu

ChickenLover : fotonya bagus2 loh

ChickenLover : apalg foto yg di dpn rumah Claire

StrawberrySweetFarmer : iya kah??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : q mau lyat foto2nya dulu ya

GreatAndCoolFarmer : _**signed on at 7:28pm**_

GreatAndCoolFarmer : hai

GreatAndCoolFarmer : mana adikq tsayang??

HyperCuteAnn : dy lg lyat2 foto2 waktu ultahnya di FB

GreatAndCoolFarmer : uda tag aq??

HyperCuteAnn : uda, lyat aja

StrawberrySweetFarmer : eh, ada Brot

StrawberrySweetFarmer : Brot, uda lyat foto waktu ultahq??

GreatAndCoolFarmer : blum, knp??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : coba deh lyat foto yg waktu di dpn rmhq

StrawberrySweetFarmer : senyummu kyk GAY!!

HyperCuteAnn : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

HyperCuteAnn : Claire bner!!

HyperCuteAnn : Jack bneran kyk GAY!!

ChickenLover : wui, bner

ChickenLover : jd mrinding disko nih

GreatAndCoolFarmer : HEI!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : GAY gmn?!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : mmg dr sananya senyumq gt!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : mau gmn lg??

GreatAndCoolFarmer : senyumq kan keren

ChickenLover : keren kok bkin mrinding..

GreatAndCoolFarmer : mrinding krn minder kah, Rick??

HyperCuteAnn : jd pesannya = hati2 dgn Jack

HyperCuteAnn : gtu kan, Rick??

GreatAndCoolFarmer : kok smuanya jd mojokin aq??

GreatAndCoolFarmer : klian smua minder gr2 aq keren nih

HyperCuteAnn : ga mungkin dong aq minder ama suspek GAY

HyperCuteAnn : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : Brot, yg namax cowo tu kalo senyum hrs COOL

GreatAndCoolFarmer : COOL tu kan artinya KEREN

GreatAndCoolFarmer : senyumq tu uda KEREN tau

StrawberrySweetFarmer : dr mananya??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : senyummu kyk cewe lg jatuh cinta gt, Brot..

GreatAndCoolFarmer : …

ChickenLover : kyk aq loh, Jack

ChickenLover : senyum..

StrawberrySweetFarmer : km malah lebi parah, Rick..

StrawberrySweetFarmer : senyummu MESUM gt..

HyperCuteAnn : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : Rick MESUM!!

ChickenLover : O.o

StrawberrySweetFarmer : kyk aq n Ann dong

StrawberrySweetFarmer : senyum qt paling manis

HyperCuteAnn : btul skali!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : malah narsis km, Sist

GreatAndCoolFarmer : ttep aja km tu

StrawberrySweetFarmer : aq kan adikmu, Brot ;)

HyperCuteAnn : hei, Rick

HyperCuteAnn : kok diem??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : iya nih, kok dy diem??

GreatAndCoolFarmer : dy shock kali

GreatAndCoolFarmer : dibilang MESUM gt

StrawberrySweetFarmer : aduh.. kan aq cuma bcanda..

HyperCuteAnn : iya, qt cuma bcanda Rick..

HyperCuteAnn : km ga marah kan??

GreatAndCoolFarmer : Rick??

ChickenLover : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

ChickenLover : I LOVE YOU FULL!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : Ann!! dy jd gila!!

HyperCuteAnn : Claire, km hrs tanggung jwb loh!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : kok aq sih??

GreatAndCoolFarmer : km kan yg blg dy MESUM

StrawberrySweetFarmer : ga usah diulang2 trus, Brot!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : mana pake hurup bsr smua

ChickenLover : tak gendong.. kemana-mana..

HyperCuteAnn : O.o

StrawberrySweetFarmer : hah?!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : what d hell?!

ChickenLover : tak gendong.. kemana-mana..

ChickenLover : enak tho.. asik tho..

PinkPrincess : _**signed on at 8:11pm**_

PinkPrincess : smuanya!!

PinkPrincess : Kak Rick jd aneh!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : yeah, dy nulis aneh2 jg nih

HyperCuteAnn : dy knp??

PinkPrincess : ga tau nih..

PinkPrincess : tiba2 aja dy tertawa trus nyanyi2 ga jelas..

GreatAndCoolFarmer : aq mngerti!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : kasus ini uda q pecahkn!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : pembunuhnya adalah..

StrawberrySweetFarmer : apaan sih, Brot??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : kyk Detektif Conan aja..

GreatAndCoolFarmer : Rick tu KESURUPAN!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : kalo dilyat dr kata2nya, dy ksurupan roh Mbah Surip!!

PinkPrincess : apa?!

HyperCuteAnn : Mbah Surip??

HyperCuteAnn : KYAAAA!! q suka bgt Mbah Surip!!

ChickenLover : I LOVE YOU FULL!!

ChickenLover : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : Pop, lebi baik km panggil Pendeta Carter

StrawberrySweetFarmer : spy roh Mbah Surip bs pergi dr tubuh Rick

PinkPrincess : baiklah

PinkPrincess : aq pergi dlu

PinkPrincess : _**signed off at 8:23pm**_

HyperCuteAnn : Mbah Surip, nyanyiin lagu yg lain dong!!

ChickenLover : bangun tidur.. tidur lagi..

ChickenLover : bangun lagi.. tidur lagi..

HyperCuteAnn : KYAAA!! KEREN!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : Ann!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : km kok malah seneng sih?!

HyperCuteAnn : habisnya Mbah Surip kan mlegenda, Claire!!

HyperCuteAnn : jgn disia2in!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : =_='

StrawberrySweetFarmer : Brot, mending qt off aja deh

StrawberrySweetFarmer : Brot??

StrawberrySweetFarmer : kok ga da respon??

GreatAndCoolFarmer : heal the world..

GreatAndCoolFarmer : make it a better place..

StrawberrySweetFarmer : what d hell??

HyperCuteAnn : wow, skarang Jack ksurupan rohnya Michael Jackson!!

HyperCuteAnn : KEREN!!

HyperCuteAnn : nyanyiin lagu yg lain dong, MJ!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : THRILLER!! THRILLER!!

ChickenLover : hei, siapa km??

ChickenLover : km mrebut fansq!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : I'm Michael Jackson, The King Of Pop

(a/n : Ok.. Setelah ini kata2 Jack dalam bahasa Indonesia, karena saia bingung mengartikannya ke dalam bahasa Inggris.. TOEFL saia hanya 500, saia tidak terlalu lancar berbahasa Inggris..)

GreatAndCoolFarmer : km sndiri siapa??

ChickenLover : aq Mbah Surip, Rajanya..

ChickenLover : duh, aq ga punya gelar apa2..

GreatAndCoolFarmer : huh!! aq lebi tkenal drpd km!!

ChickenLover : enak aja!!

ChickenLover : aq lgsg tkenal stelah laguq kluar, Tak Gendong!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : heh!! aq uda tkenal sejak di Jackson Five!!

ChickenLover : ugh..

ChickenLover : smua org di Indonesia ga ada yg ga tau aq!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : smua org di dunia ga ada yg ga tau aq!!

StrawberrySweetFarmer : Ann, off yuk..

HyperCuteAnn : iya deh, jd bosen nih..

StrawberrySweetFarmer : _**signed off at 8:44pm**_

HyperCuteAnn : _**signed off at 8:44pm**_

ChickenLover : smua acara gossip beritain kematianq!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : smua acara gossip n liputan beritain kematiaq!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : aq lebi hebat n tkenal drpd km!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : aq menang!!

ChickenLover : ugh.. aq kalah..

ChickenLover : a tantang km utk rematch!!

ChickenLover : qt buktikan siapa yg lebi hebat di surga n neraka!!

ChickenLover : pasti aq lebi tkenal drmu!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : q trima tantanganmu!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : q tunggu km dsana!!

ChickenLover : ok!!

ChickenLover : aq ga akan segan2 pdmu!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : akan q kerahkan smua kekuatanq utk mlawanmu, Mbah Surip!!

ChickenLover : tu yg q harapkan, MJ!!

GreatAndCoolFarmer : _**signed off at 8:59pm**_

ChickenLover : _**signed off at 9:00pm**_

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : SELESAI!! Akhirnya aku memunculkan Mbah Surip dan Michael Jackson..-nangis haru-

Claire : Please dong, jangan LEBAY!!

Baby-Chan : Hehehe,-kedipin mata- oh ya, percakapan tentang foto di FB asli loh, itu percakapanku sama temen-temenku tentang foto kami waktu kiburan di villa XD

Claire : Lagi-lagi kasih info ga penting.. Review, readers!!

Baby-Chan : Jangan lupa kasih ide dan ikutan polling di profileku ya!! Sampai jumpa di chapter 9!!


End file.
